


Back

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex is back, maybe. A 300 word story.





	Back

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Back by Skinner Box

Back  
by Skinner Box  
Email:   
Summary: Alex is back, maybe. A 300 word story.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Spender/Krycek  
Spoilers/Timeline: Existence  
Disclaimer: The X-files and these characters belong to Chris Carter and Fox Broadcasting. I play with them out of love and for no profit.  
Note: Thanks to drovar and the fine folk of the Spenderfic list. This follows my story 'Long Time Gone,' and is a Leedsville story, but I think it can stand alone.  
Archive: please ask first

* * *

Back  
by Skinner Box

God it's late. One forgets how much work university is. I went ahead and started in the fall, just like we'd planned. It engaged my mind at least, while the rest of me walked around encased in lead, nothing getting in or out. I close the three different books I've been going back and forth between, textbook and two reference works, and stack my notes into vague neatness at one end of the dining room table. Nothing more's sinking in tonight.

Upstairs I undress in darkness. As my eyes adjust I make out the blanket covered lump that is Alex. He's on his left side, and way across the bed, well onto my half, like he was looking for me in his sleep. On a whim I don't go around, but just crawl in behind him, molding myself to his broad warm back. He sighs and shifts a little, letting me take some of his weight.

Things have changed since the months I spent thinking he was dead. We were never cuddlers before. We'd spoon up for a few minutes after sex, but roll apart to get down to the serious business of sleeping. Now we reach for each other, wake up in a tangle of limbs often as not. It's not a bad change. I never was a cuddler, not with Alex or with anyone, but I think I like this.

I plant a kiss on his shoulder, tasting the warm salt of his sleepy skin, then settle my face against his neck, his back tucked against my front. The strange hard ridge, some new implant, pokes into my cheek. I don't mind. It saved his life, he says. 

It's different, this need to touch all night, but okay. Like I said, I think I like it.

The End

  
Archived: June 03, 2001 


End file.
